Fall For You
by annabethchase98
Summary: Song Fiction. Because a girl like you is impossible to find It's impossible She looked into his storm grey eyes and harsh grey met gentle chocolate for a brief second before her chocolate eyes exploded in a furry of tears and she cried into his chest while he held her close. So breathe in so deep Breathe me in I'm yours to keep


Fall for You: Dramione Fanfiction

*a/n* I understand, I have to get back to my OUAT fanfiction, but I'm in a romance mood, and I think dramione is the best couple in the world. So, here's my song fic for them!*

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

Draco walked into the house he and Hermione had shared for two years now to find his girlfriend, the amazing Granger, siting on the couch, her nose in a book.

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

He slowly approached her, hiding the chocolates behind his back and her head snapped up, hearing the floorboard creak.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

He knelt down in front of her, holding the chocolates, flowers, a signed copy of the book he accidently spilt his coffee all over, and, most importantly, a ring.

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

"My Granger," he started.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

"You're amazingly unique Hermione. A girl like you is impossible to find, which is why I love you so much." he continued. Hermione cut him off.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

"How could you, Draco? I thought you loved ME. Not her. Why do you go to her?" she yelled at him.

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

Draco swallowed. "Hermione, we explained to you. She's my twin sister that we thought had died. I wouldn't dream of cheating on you." but Hermione wouldn't listen to it.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

When she continued to argue, Draco stood and swept her off her feet, into his arms. "Search my memories, my love. I know you learned that spell. I wouldn't dream of cheating on you."

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

"I love you. Please don't make me forget that. I love you more than anything Hermione."

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

She looked into his storm grey eyes and harsh grey met gentle chocolate for a brief second before her chocolate eyes exploded in a furry of tears and she cried into his chest while he held her close.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

He held her tightly, burying his face in her bushy, chocolate curls and whispering sweet nonsense to her.

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

She cried herself to sleep and Draco carried her up to her room and tucked her in and kissed her forehead and slept on the floor next to her instead of leaving her to go to his room.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

When Hermione woke up, she found the man who had almost asked her to become his wife last night on the floor, smiling gently up at her, and she looked into his grey eyes and gentle chocolate met harsh grey for a second before she whispered something inaudibly, but Draco heard her. He smiled when he discovered that she loved him as he loved her, and that she wanted to become his wife.


End file.
